Simply Yullen
by SherlockedinErebor
Summary: My first Yulllen Week entry! Hope you like; all themes are done, but only some optionals. Some are T rated, some are M. Romance, fluff, smut, you name it, it's in there. Enjoy!
1. Engagement

**Author's** **Note**: Yay! I finally was able to do a Yullen Week submission. I wanted to do this last year, but didn't have the time, so here is some wonderful Yullen for all you fans! Sorry for the lateness, my internet was down yesterday, so I'll be submitting the chapters on the second day of their time frame.

**Rating**: M ;D

**Theme**: Off the Maps

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm only going to do this once, so hear me now: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (but oh, the things I would do to them if I did…*cough* Kanda *cough*).

* * *

Shots of purple and screams of agony pierced the air one more time before everything went silent. The giant sword clattered to the ground as the body fell down into the abyss.

It was over.

The Earl was gone, the Akuma scattered and defeated.

Allen was free.

Smoke surrounded each Exorcist as their Innocence retreated into its dormant form. As the mist cleared, they all looked at one another, tears in every pair of eyes. So many were dead, so many had been lost to this war. So much innocence had been taken, both from the warriors themselves and the souls of the Akuma they fought.

Yellow eyes looked around the clearing in shock, unable to grasp what was happening as they watched the Earl's body fall down into the dark canyon, never to be seen or heard of again. Tyki gazed into nothing, knowing it was over. Suddenly a large sword was at his throat.

"Drop it," a stern voice commanded. The knife he had been holding clattered to the stone ground noisily, and was joined by other sounds of metal hitting earth as the other Noah dropped whatever weapon they carried.

The gray-skinned men and women were herded up and put into Innocence handcuffs, blocking their Noah powers. They were significantly weaker now, since the Earl was dead and that was the side they had chosen in this war. They shuffled along down a path surrounded by guards and Exorcists, to never be seen again. A fate they deserved, in Allen's opinion. The fourteenth was finally quiet inside him; a relief.

"Oi! Moyashi!" a voice called from across the grassy clearing. Allen didn't have to look up to know that it was Kanda. For once, he didn't mind the hated nickname the swordsman had given him.

"What BaKanda?" he looked up, expecting a smug smirk to be on the samurai's face, but instead was greeted with a look of worry and concern. "What?" he asked again.

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee shrieked just as he followed Kanda's eyes down to his side. Blood was gushing out a sword wound he hadn't even realized he had gotten.

"Crap…" he muttered before collapsing into Kanda's arms.

* * *

"Pass the bread please," Lavi asked around a mouthful of steak. Everybody looked at him in disdain before Lena stoically gave him the basket. He took two more buns and started slathering them in butter, despite the disgusted stares he was getting, even from Allen. At least Allen had manners when he ate.

"You have terrible manners," Kanda grumbled before picking up his bowl and sipping at the broth from his soup.

It had been four months since they had been allowed to leave the Black Order. The war was over, and the roaming Akuma were taken care of; if there were any left, they had stopped killing because they knew they wouldn't level up and would be destroyed if they became conspicuous.

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda all had chosen to travel together. Lavi decided to leave the Bookman order of business; he had gotten too close to the other Exorcists, and was sick of having to relocate and erase part of himself every few months. And he and Lenalee had been having a secret relationship at the Order, so he wanted to stay with her.

Lenalee had convinced her brother to let her go, and let her explore the world. None of them knew how she did it, but they enjoyed her company so they weren't about to ask—she was the heart of the group and brought everyone together. Her and Lavi were going steady, and she was the happiest anybody had ever seen her; she wrote to her brother every few days as well.

Then there was Kanda and Allen. Neither had family to go back to and neither knew what else to do with their lives now that their Innocence was no longer required on a daily basis. They had both spent a fair share of their lives—at least the important parts of their lives—being Exorcists, and now that it was gone, they decided to stay with their only friends.

Over the months, their relationship had gotten better. They still fought every day about stupid stuff and still used each other's nicknames, but overall things had turned out. There were actual conversations about civilized subjects, and they endured the other's presence for a decent amount of time every day. In fact, Allen was actually starting to view Kanda as a friend, as opposed to before when he just considered him a comrade.

Then, nearly a year after they had been freed from the burden of being an Exorcist, the group decided to travel. The debt the world owed them was never to be repaid in full, so all expenses were paid for. They weren't living like Kings or royalty, but life was comfortable.

They visited Rome, London, Paris, Berlin; all the places they had been to on jobs now became places of wonder and fun. Bad memories of killing Akuma or losing an innocent were replaced with newer, better versions. These trips brought everybody together, and soon, they couldn't think of their lives without each other.

So it came as no surprise when Lavi proposed to Lenalee a year later.

There was a party, and for once Komui was actually happy that Lena was involved with another man; that was one thing nobody was ready for. Cake, homemade streamers, presents and food were all crammed onto a few tables at their favorite restaurant in London, the place they had deemed their home.

"To Lavi and Lenalee, the perfect couple. Everybody knew this day was coming; you two deserve each other. I could not think of two people more evenly matched than you. May your years together be wonderful!" Allen sang as everybody raised their glass.

"And fruitful," Lavi purred. He was then elbowed by his fiancé and chased around by his future brother-in-law, a sight everybody found amusing.

But despite all the cheer and happiness, an emptiness was inside Allen. So he set down his glass and stepped outside, relishing the cool night air.

He walked over and sat on a rock by the side of the stream behind the restaurant. It was late, and everybody was either asleep and at home, or in another building. He was alone, like he always was.

The water trickled by, flowing over rocks and brushing leaves out of its never-ending path. The surface shined underneath the moonlight and stars. It was a beautiful sight, but did nothing to raise Allen's sullen mood. If anything, the darkness made him even more somber. It was constantly around him, no matter where he went. He could only imagine how Kanda felt; having to carry around the memories of a past life _and_ a horrible life of tests, betrayal and imprisonment, only to come back willingly because it was the right thing to do.

Suddenly said man was standing right next to him, staring down at him with cobalt eyes. Allen simply held his gaze, saying nothing, hoping the older man would look away. But he didn't, so neither did the younger. It wasn't until Allen saw the sadness in Kanda's eyes did he understand. They were both alone; both solitary and isolated from the rest of the group for their own reasons. They had more in common than they thought, and they had taken it for granted.

"What are you doing?" Kanda finally whispered. His quietness surprised Allen; usually he was loud, and his presence demanded attention.

"Just…sitting here I guess…" he replied simply. There really wasn't anything to it but that. In response, Kanda shoved him off his perch and took his spot, the familiar smirk returning. But Allen just laughed and leaned against the side of the rock; he noticed how Kanda didn't seem to mind his thigh being used as a cushion.

"They really are perfect together aren't they?" Allen asked after a while. Various shouts and yells of joy and excitement were coming from the restaurant, so everybody must be having fun. It didn't escape his attention that nobody had come to find them yet.

"Yes. They are." They sat there in companionable silence before Allen's stomach growled. They both sighed. "You're a monster," Kanda teased dryly before heading back inside with Allen following behind. The buffet was full again, courtesy of the Order funds, so Allen was satisfied within minutes. He looked around and saw Kanda sitting at the bar alone, drinking some kind of dark ale. There was no drinking age in London at this time, everybody was free to drink as much as they pleased.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who drinks away his sorrows," Allen said as he came up behind him. The Japanese didn't even blink, just kept on sipping his beer. "I'll have one of those." He hailed the bartender while Kanda pounded his chest with his fist, coughing and choking on the dark liquid in surprise.

"You're going to drink!? You're a beansprout, you'll be under the table in a minute!"

"Is that a challenge?" he had never drank before, and didn't like the idea of getting completely sloshed, but what the hell; he was depressed, lonely and the only company he had was a grouchy samurai. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Yes. _It is_." The dark haired man smirked before sliding the boy's drink down the table. Shots were orders, beers were drunk, and soon they were both swaying on their seats. Lavi bounced up to them and didn't realize they were drunk until Allen leaned on him and wouldn't get off.

"Wait…are you guys drunk?!" they both nodded mutely. "Holy crap! Oh, I gotta get a picture of this!" He yanked out his giant camera, but before he could do anything, Kanda reached over, grabbed it, and smashed in onto the bar top. Lavi just stared him, wide eyed and mouth agape before he shrugged and mumbled something about 'at least it wasn't the new one…'.

Allen and Kanda stared after him, then at each other, before bursting out into drunken laughter. A few minutes later, the bar keep announced that the restaurant would be closing in twenty minutes, so they had to clear out. It was obvious from the look in both Lavi and Lena's eyes that they were up to some mischievous things, so Kanda and Allen decided not to stick around. They wandered around, wobbling through the streets until they got to the room Kanda had rented separately from the rest of the group.

They stumbled into the quiet apartment and took off their jackets, laughing loudly.

"Did you see Lena's face when she saw us? She's going to be pissed in the morning!"

"Tell me about it. Did you see Komui? He was practically strangling Lavi the whole time!" Kanda grabbed his arm and shook it as he laughed. Suddenly Allen was light-headed and started falling to the side.

"Mayday, mayday!" he yelled before he was caught in Kanda's arms. His mind flashed back to the end of the final battle, where this exact thing had happened. It felt nice and…warm to be in his embrace again. His cheeks flushed at the thought and he tried to straighten himself up, but ended up knocking noses with the man holding him. Red engulfed his skin as he stared up into Kanda's shocked blue eyes. Was he thinking the same things? From the cherry dusting on his normally pale cheeks, the answer was yes.

"Um…sorry…"

"Yeah…" there was a brief silence consisting of them looking at anywhere but each other. Slowly, their eyes met again, and this time filled with new longing. Kanda's face inched toward Allen's until their lips were a millimeter apart. He stopped there as if he weren't sure, but when Allen sucked in a shaky breath, the samurai smiled before completing the movement.

Allen had never been kissed in a romantic way before, especially not by another man. Yet this kiss was more deep, connecting and passionate than he could ever imagine a woman's kiss to be. It felt right, and neither could stop themselves as their hands tangled in each other's hair. Kanda's arm wrapped fully around Allen's tiny waist as he lifted him up and set him gently on the bed.

Neither knew where this was going until all their clothes were discarded on the ground and the most sensitive area of their anatomies touched. Gasps were shared between breathless kisses as their hips moved together. Kanda fished out the apartment's complementary lotion bottle, which he hadn't touched, of the bedside drawer.

Allen moaned as they connected in the most intimate way possible before they were moving together again. This time there was a slight pain easily replaced by pleasure. Both of the men hadn't dreamed they would lose their virginity to a man, but they couldn't think of a better partner than the one they were with.

The next morning, Allen woke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. He smiled at that; everybody knew that eggs were the 'morning after' food of choice. He picked up Kanda's shirt and put it on (his had been ripped in their haste) and walked into the kitchen. Kanda turned around and gave him the tiniest of smiles, eliciting a huge one from the white-haired boy. With a roll of his eyes, the man returned to cooking breakfast.

That day, they met up with Lavi and Lenalee, even though their heads were pounding from their hangovers. The couple announced that they were going to be looking for a place to live together—since Komui hadn't allowed them to stay in the same house until now—so Allen and Kanda were virtually stuck together.

This worried Allen. Of course he understood the couple's wishes, but now that he and the Japanese had slept together, there was no telling where their relationship might go. He wasn't sure if Kanda wanted a relationship, a friends-with-benefits thing, or if he didn't want anything else to do with him. Lenalee was the glue in their bunch, and with her gone, there really was no reason for him to stay.

But the small smile and loving look Kanda briefly shot at him—even though Allen was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to see it—told him that Kanda planned on staying.

"So…what does this mean?" he asked as they walked down one of the crowded London streets.

"Well…I guess we'll just have to go off on our own. I doubt they'll want us hanging around after they're married, no matter what Lenalee says."

Allen nodded mutely before going back to his own thoughts. But he was interrupted not minutes later.

"Have you ever been to Japan?" Kanda asked suddenly.

"Uh…not really. Only on a few missions but I've never really _seen_ Japan. Why?"

"Well…now that we're going to be alone," he said that in a suggestive tone that made Allen giggle, "we could travel and see the world. More so than we've already done."

"That…sounds fun."

And it was. After the wedding, the two couples parted ways, only keeping in touch with each other through post cards. Lavi didn't catch on to the new way Allen and Kanda looked at each other, but Lena did and squealed when she saw them share a quick kiss.

Finally they arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Kanda immediately started showing him all the sights; the sakura blossoms were beautiful this time of year, and there was one right outside the window of their shared apartment.

One day, Kanda took Allen to a small bridge with a stream running under it. There was no one around, so they snuck underneath and kissed under the bridge, sitting on the lush river bank grass. Soon, their lusty hormones got the better of them and they were forced to go back the apartment if they didn't want to get arrested for public indecency.

Immediately, Allen was pushed up against the closed door and their hands were tearing frantically at each other's clothes. They collapsed on the bed and melded together easily, like they had so many times before. It was natural to them, being together. Like two puzzle pieces that fit. They were isolated away from the world with only each other for company and they were perfectly fine with that.

They didn't stop their love-making, even when they saw the sun peeking through the blinds.

* * *

I hope I wasn't too obscure with the theme of this one; they were supposed to be 'off the maps' with their travels together.

REVIEW!


	2. Blossoms

**AN**: This chapter doesn't really focus on the theme that much, but hey, at least it's in there.

**Rating**: M for sexual themes and violence.

**Theme**: Messenger

* * *

It was a fine sunny day at the Black Order, and two Exorcists were out in the woods taking advantage of that. One with a blindfold on, his long ebony hair trailing in the wind of his winding motions; the other huffing to catch his breath.

The long haired one smirked before pulling off the blindfold and staring at the young boy in front of him.

"That all you can take _Moyashi_?"

"My name's…Allen BaKanda…" he breathed, still out of breathe.

"Che." Kanda walked past the younger and picked up his sword from its resting place against a tree. "I guess that's all for today then."

"Really? That's all?" Allen called out in a flirtatious voice. Kanda stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around with a predatory glint in his eyes. Allen let out a loud giggle before he was toppled to the ground and an eager pair of lips were smashed to his. Kanda kissed like a god, and he knew Allen knew it.

Above them, the sakura blossoms fell and floated around them like little clouds.

* * *

Allen sat in his room staring out the window for quite some time. It was a beautiful day out and he was as happy as one could be. The missions were getting easier and flowing smoothly since over half the Noah had been killed; the 14th was quiet and he had no problems with him anymore.

Kanda loved him.

Yes, everything was near perfect.

Suddenly there was a bang on his window that yanked him out of his musings and nearly gave him a heart attack. There was a bird's silhouette behind the stained glass, so Allen walked over slowly and opened the window to find a snowy white owl.

"Beautiful..." he murmured as the bird started cleaning its feathers. As its wings lifted up, Allen could see that there was a small scroll of paper tied around its ankle.

Intrigued, he unwrapped it and unfolded it. Immediately a smile lit his face.

_Meet me under the sakura blossom trees at 9 -Kanda_

It was the first time Allen had seen Kanda's writing and he was surprised at how neat and elegant it was. This was so romantic; their one year anniversary was coming up and it looked like Kanda was planning something for them, despite how he usually didn't care about events like this. It was strangely attractive and arousing.

Putting on his casual civilian clothes, the white-haired Exorcist strolled through the hallways at eight-fifty-five, saying goodnight to everyone who was headed for bed. He hoped his path wouldn't be obstructed by someone, but when he was a bright head of red hair, those hopes were instantly dashed.

"Allen!"

"Ay, beansprout!" Allen's eyebrows twitched at those words as Lavi and Lenalee jogged toward him. He hated being called a beansprout. It wasn't so bad when Kanda used the nickname, because it was in Japanese and had become a sort of pet name for the couple. But when Lavi used it…it sent an annoyed shudder down the teen's spine.

"Where are you headed off to dressed so fancy?" Lenalee asked slyly.

"Lena, I'm just going for a walk. My uniform is in the wash, so I can't exactly wear it can I?" he replied curtly. She recoiled like he had slapped her, a hurt look in her watery eyes. Lavi stared at him, his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth agape.

"Allen…" Sighing, the teen tried again.

"I'm sorry guys…I'm just tired and stressed. I wanted to go on a walk to clear my mind, and this isn't really helping." Meaning Kanda was probably waiting in the gardens right now, and Allen was late. Not to mention that the samurai was a very…_punctual_ person.

"Oh…sorry! We'll be out of your way then!" Lavi blurted. He had noticed the urgent, slightly aroused look in Allen's eyes and knew exactly why it was there. Somehow, he had figured out about the secret relationship between his two friends, and was constantly trying to either invade their personal time together, or help them get away with some of the questionable things they did.

As the red head dragged the Chinese girl down the hallway, Allen watched them until the pair rounded a corner and were out of sight. Then he turned and sprinted down the labyrinth of passageways until he got outside and into the fresh, crisp night air. The garden wasn't far away, but this time his eagerness made him run.

Lately, they had been getting more and more missions. While these were easy, Komui was unaware of just how close Kanda and Allen were, so he never sent them together. This was a problem, and with the gradually increasing mountain of assignments on Komui's desk, they didn't have much time together, whether it was for cuddling, sex or just talking. So this night was a sweet vacation from the hectic life of an Exorcist, and honestly, Allen's libido was driving him now. No doubt his horny lover was already hard with his zipper down.

In the moonlight, the cherry blossoms gleamed with a silver color. The bright, peaceful light bathed everything in a whitish glow and gave the pathway a serene, mystical atmosphere. Perfect for a date, and for making love.

"Kanda?" he called into the shadows of the numerous trees. He saw a figure appear from behind one, in a very dramatic way. One wouldn't believe it, but Allen had found that his boyfriend liked to make dramatic entrances. It made for great roleplaying.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up by Lavi and Lena in the hallway. Thanks for doing this; you know how I love being romanced," he teased with a coy smile. Their relationship had brought out a smart-assy, seducful attitude in Allen, whereas it had brought out more kindness and gentleness in his partner.

But when Kanda didn't reply, Allen started getting worried.

"Is something wrong? You're quiet…you did send that owl right?"

"Yes…yes I most certainly did," replied the shadow. Allen froze as he heard the voice; it wasn't Kanda's. Now, as he paid more attention to the man slowly coming out of the trees, he noticed that the shape and height of the figure was all wrong. This man was too short and stubby, whereas Kanda was tall and strong. This man had a high-pitched, nasally voice; Kanda's was deep, commanding and utterly sexy.

"I'm so glad you came! I've been waiting for this a long time you know!" Squealed the mystery man. He had a science-section tag around his neck, but Allen didn't recognize him. "You don't remember me do you? I was there at every turn! I escorted you to your room and I went down to see Hevlaska with you for the first time!"

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked in a low, menacing voice.

"Now, don't fret! I promise this won't hurt." Immediately Allen was on the defensive. His eyes told him that this man was indeed a human, so he didn't activate his Innocence, but all the training Kanda had helped him with started to kick in.

"What do you want? My Innocence? My loyalty? Do you work for the Noah?"

"No, of course not! All I want is you!"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Silly boy…" Suddenly the man rushed Allen and put a piece of weird smelling clothe on his face. Allen shoved him off, but the smell of the chemical started making him woozy. It was chloroform, and luckily he hadn't inhaled enough of it to faint.

"What…what the hell…" he slurred as he fell to the ground in his delirious state.

"Like I said, this won't hurt a bit." Allen prepared himself for the worst; what was this man going to do? Kill him? Torture him? Beat him?

Then the sound of a pair of scissors moving caught his attention.

He looked up to see the man holding a lock of his silver hair, rubbing it against his face. One of Allen's eyebrows raised at this peculiar scene.

"Well, now that's over. This part might hurt a bit more," the man laughed sadistically. His hand trailed down his body until it got to his crotch, where the eager fingers quickly undid the zipper.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Allen screamed inside his head. His hands started scrambling around for a handhold as he tried to crab-walk backwards, away from the man advancing towards him. The erect organ in the scientist's hands was enough to confirm Allen's suspicions of the man's intentions.

"No!" he yelled as the man kneeled over him. His vision was eclipsed when the man hovered over him, and used his enormous amount of fat to keep Allen immobile. The Exorcist's hands started fumbling, trying to smack and push his pursuer away. "No, no, no!" he yelled in panic.

"Shhh, it'll be all right," the man purred as he reached for Allen's own zipper.

"LIKE HELL!"

A new voice resonated through the clearing and suddenly the man was ten feet away, gasping for breath and sprawled on the ground holding his nose.

"Allen!" The boy was yanked up and embraced by tight, strong arms. He immediately knew who it was that had saved him.

"Kanda…" he sobbed. The armed constricted even more, protecting the teen.

"Baka Moyashi, why didn't you use your Innocence?!" Kanda scolded when he was holding his beansprout at arms-length.

"I…I just…I don't know…" he cried. The man's faced softened as he held his weeping partner in his arms. A groan on his right let him know that the attacker was beginning to get up.

"Hold on Moyashi," he murmured before going over and ramming his foot up into the man's crotch. A shrill scream pierced the air as the man fell to the ground, unconscious. "There; now you'll never have use of that again," Kanda smirked before turning away and yanking on his boyfriend's hand. "Come on, we have to go report this guy."

"Wait! How did you know where I was?"

"I ran into Lavi in hallway, who told me that you were going to meet me somewhere in the gardens. I knew we didn't have plans, so I guessed where you were just in case something else was going on."

"Oh."

Suddenly Allen stopped moving, making the Japanese turn around and stare at him curiously.

"Kanda…thank you." The latter walked over and used a finger to lift up the boy's chin.

"Always, Allen. I will _always_ protect you."

And as they shared a passionate kiss, the sakura blossoms floated down around them.

* * *

Kinda sad, kinda sappy. Who cares. I'm just happy I am finally participating in Yullen week!


	3. Warmth

**AN**: No real plot here…I honestly just wanted to get this one over and done with.

**Rating**: T

**Theme**: Shelter

* * *

The wind whipped their hair around their faces as they trudged through the knee deep snow. They were looking for innocence and it just happened to be located somewhere in Siberia, a place known for its horribly snowy and cold weather.

Allen and Kanda both had their arms wrapped around themselves, in an attempt to keep their almost non-existent body heat, and to protect against the harsh wind. They were both pretty good with any temperature, but this was pushing it to the extremes.

To their great pleasure, there was a cabin nearby. It was their only salvation, the only thing to look forward to in this mission. Komui had made sure they would have somewhere to escape to on this dreadful scouting.

The cabin was small, but definitely findable, as the dark brown wood stood out against the stark white snow. It had running water and a fireplace with wood, a great relief to them both. Kanda started a fire while Allen got some water in a pot to place over the flames for tea. It was all that was available, so it would have to do.

"Urgh…" Allen moaned as his monstrosity of a stomach growled almost as loud as Kanda did when he heard it. The Japanese just rolled his eyes and continued to poke and feed the fire.

Eventually, the water was hot enough and they sat on the small sofa, sipping their tea and holding out their free hand to the fire. The warmth was comforting and so was the silence. It was rare when the two exorcists didn't fight when they were together, especially on a mission.

"Do you think the Finder's all right?"

"Why the hell would I care? He's a _Finder_; he knew what he signed up for." Allen's hands squeezed his cup in anger. He wanted to reply with something snooty and haughty, something that might actually get through that thick skull and penetrate that tiny brain.

But he knew he couldn't; not only would it start an unnecessary fight when they were both worn out, he knew he couldn't' say anything because there was nothing to say. Kanda had the highest efficiency marks at the Black Order, and the highest amount of missions completed in a short time. He also had the highest number of dead Finders, but since that was always the problem between the two and Kanda didn't care, there was no remedy for his arrogance and cruelty.

The night came and they slept; Allen on the couch and Kanda on the floor. The howling wind outside kept Allen up and eventually he accepted he wouldn't fall asleep. So he lay there thinking all night. Thinking about his life, his promise to Mana, his friends, the Akuma he killed.

Being an Exorcist wasn't so bad; he got to travel more than anybody ever would be able too; his new friends were amazing, and always there for him; he got to eat absolutely as much as he wanted when he was back at HQ. There were definitely some pros to his job.

But then the cons busted their way into his head against his will. The constant danger, the risk. Having to live with the thought that he might to home to find Lenalee's casket in the main room, or Lavi's, or Miranda's. Hell, he had hardly even known Suman, but still, he had admired him. Then bam! He's a Fallen One, practically dead.

And on top of that constant, nagging fear of death, he also feared using his innocence. It was unstable and constantly changing, something neither he nor the Black Order could figure out or understand. His eye helped him spot Akuma, but it also helped him see them as they screamed and died. It tortured him to no end; sure he was getting rid of a killing machine, but there were souls trapped inside that couldn't control themselves, who deserved to rest in peace instead of being ripped from heaven and being catapulted into a foreign body.

Gently, the sun rose and peeked through the window blinds. The moment the rays of light hit Kanda's head, his eyes popped open and he demanded they leave again. Allen chowed down on some bread he had brought along with and they continued on their trek.

Wading through the snow, they went deeper and deeper into the woods surrounding the little cottage. They were supposed to find a cave, supposedly protected by some Akuma or a mythical beast, and get the innocence. Allen's eye activated soon and they followed it until they found themselves standing in front of a dark mouth to a cave.

"Doesn't look that bad…" Allen muttered. Then the ground shook as an ear-splitting screech met their ears. "Then again, maybe not…"

"Che."

Without hesitance they made their way through the darkness. For some strange reason—one Allen didn't even _want_ to know about—Kanda had fantastic night vision. When Allen started stumbling, he felt a hard hand wrap around his wrist and drag him in the opposite direction he was headed. Even when they were in an obviously narrow passageway, he still didn't let go. Allen's cheeks reddened at the prolonged contact with the grouchy samurai; it was strange and odd, but comforting in a weird sort of way.

Another roar shook the contours of the rocky cave as they progressed through the darkness until a small light grew bigger and bigger. Soon they found themselves in the middle of a strange cavern, covered with grass, trees and rocks with a small stream running through it.

"Beautiful…" Allen whispered.

"Look out!" he was pulled out of the way by Kanda, just as a huge fireball landed where they had been. Crumbled rock and singed grass lay where they had been standing moments ago. They both watched in fascination and disbelief as the ground healed itself and looked exactly as it had before. They dodged another fireball and watched as the same thing happened no matter where they went or where the destructive flames landed.

"There's definitely Innocence here."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Allen repressed a sneer at the comment directed at him. They peeked around the rock they were hiding behind and both their jaws dropped as they spotted the producer of the flaming balls.

In the corner of the cave, something big, scaled and talon-wielding was crouched, hovering over a little glowing ball; the Innocence.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kanda grumbled.

"Well, I've always wondered what heroes felt like when they slayed the dragon," Allen muttered. Kanda gave him a glare at his joking remark. "What? You can't say you haven't."

"Actually, I can beansprout. Now let's finish this so I can get home."

Gathering their courage to face a supposedly mythical beast, they activated their innocence and charged.

* * *

After hours of dodging fireballs, avoiding talons attempting to shred them and playing keep-away with a fearsome dragon, their enemy was defeated and the Innocence retrieved. Their Finder was awaiting them back at the tiny cottage they sought refuge at to give the Order news of their success.

Kanda sat in front of the fire, warming his hands while Allen and the Finder discussed the fight of epic proportions. The man couldn't believe the boy's tale of 'slaying the dragon', and Allen laughed as he thought about explaining the trip to Lavi and Lena, who surely wouldn't believe him.

As the night grew darker, the Finder went off into the other room to give Allen, who was cold, tired and extremely hungry, some respectful privacy. Kanda was curled up with a blanket in front of the fireplace, hogging all the heat. Allen crouched down and joined him, hissing as he bumped the angry man.

"Move over!" he whispered. Kanda's eyes snapped open and he growling in warning.

"Moyashi…"

"Chill out, I need some heat too." They both lay there, facing away from each other with about two feet between them, their heads facing the fire. Despite their closeness to the flames, they each could see the other shivering. Allen squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his arms under the thin blanket, hoping the trap some of the much needed heat in.

Suddenly, strong arms wound around him and pulled him flush against another shivering body, and his eyes widened as he realized it was Kanda moving him.

"K-Kanda! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up, will you?" The Japanese looked over his shoulder at the entry to the other room, to see if the Finder had woken up to Allen's cry of surprise. "We'll both get hypothermia at this rate, and body heat is the best way to avoid that." In response, the arms around Allen tightened. In shock, Allen realized he wasn't being given a choice.

They laid there for a few minutes in awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for the white-haired boy currently being squished up against a grumpy samurai who hated his guts and was currently cuddling with him. Their faces were inches apart, only blocked by their hair and the edges of the blankets.

Allen got an idea, and unwound himself from his blanket and did the same with Kanda, who started to protest angrily before he realized that Allen was doubling the sheets up and laying them over the two men.

Settling back down, they both gradually fell asleep as the heat increased and their shivering stopped. It was still cold, but not completely unbearable as it had been before.

It was around three a.m. when Allen woke to the feeling of something on his face. He shook his hair and made a quiet, protesting moan. An intake of breath woke him up more and his eyes fluttered open to see Kanda's hand raised in the air, his cobalt eyes wide. It took him a minute to realize what was going on.

"Kanda…were you just…?"

"No," he answered too quickly.

Allen stared him down, silver meshing with dark blue. It stayed like that for several minute, neither of them backing down or giving in. Suddenly Kanda's eyes softened and he slowly lifted up a hand and brushed away a stray lock of silver face from Allen's face. A small gasp filled the space between them.

"Kanda…what…I don't understand…" A gloved finger was brought to his lips and prevented him from speaking any more. Slowly, Kanda's finger traced the pink lips before he leaned in and softly pressed his own against the smooth skin. Allen gasped again, giving the Japanese a chance to slip his tongue inside the moist cavern he craved. As Kanda's tongue moved feverishly around Allen's mouth, said boy laid there completely still.

But, ever so hesitantly, he started returning the kiss. It felt strange to say the least, to be kissing someone in such an intimate way, much less kissing _Kanda_ of all people. But as their bodies starting moving against each other, and as their tongues tangled together, the heat between them grew, warming not just their bodies but their hearts as well.

* * *

"Master Walker, I've contacted the Order and they say we're clear to head home." Allen nodded in response and looked back at Kanda, who was leaning sexily against a pillar, looking bored and impatient like always. After their intimate encounter last night, Allen couldn't stop thinking about the man's tongue, his mouth, his hands and…other parts. They hadn't spoken a word to each other, but Allen somehow had the feeling that everything would be all right, that everything was as it should be. Their relationship had taken a sharp turn, and it would take a while to figure out what to do next. But one thing was for certain.

Allen finally had someone he could entrust his heart to, and now he knew that that someone else had done the same to him.

* * *

Sorry for skipping out on the yaoi and fight scene. It was late when I wrote this, and I wanted to get it done, but I was tired. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	4. Surprise

**AN**: Just a cute little fluff ball with some smut at the end. The first optional theme I'm posting, since I'm not doing all of them.

**Rating**: M

**Theme**: Breathless (optional)

Enjoy!

* * *

Allen was practically bouncing with excitement as he sat on the couch, eyes glued to the clock. It was two minutes to seven, the time Kanda told him he would be over. And Kanda was never late.

A few days ago, Allen had found a note on Kanda's side of the bed when he woke up in the morning. Unfolding the crisp slip of paper, a wide grin had split his face when he read the strangely elegant hand writing on the card.

_I'm off on the business trip, and in three days, I'll be back. Be ready to go at seven, I have something I want to show you. –Kanda_

It was strange because one—Kanda had very nice handwriting, and two—planning something and being romantically secretive like this was something his lover did not do. And when he tried, it was a disaster.

The memories flashed through Allen's head as he watched the clock's second hand tick; the melted and lumpy spaghetti dinner; the misplaced keys to the new car Kanda gave Allen for his birthday; the lost reservation to an expensive and romantic hotel room. Each one brought a smile to his face, because after each failed attempt, they just went home, opened a bottle of wine and spent the night in each other's arms, making passionate love during the night.

_Those_ memories brought a heavy blush to the boy's cheeks, and he couldn't help but wonder what surprises awaited him when his lover returned.

Suddenly, a sharp knock sounded at the door and Allen was opening it in a second flat, already throwing himself at the man on the other side. All he got in response was an 'oof!', then tight arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

"Yuu…" he whispered, tears nearly coming to his eyes; Kanda was back, and he was thrilled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Moyashi," he purred, knowing the hated nickname would cause the reaction he secretly loved so much. Allen pulled back and pouted, looking at him sternly.

"It's 'Allen' BaKanda. We've been dating for what, two years, and you still can't get it right!" The Japanese just smirked in reply and flipped his long ebony hair over his shoulder. That lop-sided smirk that Allen loved so much took away his anger; it had been so long since he had seen it…well not really, but still.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. You'll see when we get there." Allen frowned at his boyfriend's cryptic response.

"But you know I hate surprises!" His lover just grunted in response.

Tugging on the younger's hand, Kanda lead them down several blocks across several streets. Allen recognized the signs as they drifted into the more expensive part of town. Finally they stopped in front of a fancy restaurant named _Zizi's_.

"Kanda…"

"Come on." His hand was pulled again and they were yanked into a room full of soft, romantic lights and the buzzing of quiet conversations. Instantly they were led to a private room in the back, where steaming hot food already awaited them.

There were a dozen plates filled with Allen's favorite Italian foods; his mouth watered and he practically jumped on the table, only refraining because of the arm holding him back. They were seated and served glasses of crisp white and red wine. While shoveling food into his mouth, they managed to continue a conversation while Kanda looked at him in amusement. No matter how many times he saw the disgusting, piggish way of eating, Kanda still thought it was kind of cute.

They stayed there for an hour and a half, taking their time in the eating, drinking and conversing. By the time dessert arrived—a molten chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce—Allen had scooted around their circular booth and was practically sitting in Kanda's lap. The server gave them a look of disdain when he saw this, but after a few choice glares and words from the Japanese, he scuttled away. They were used to discrimination, so it hardy put a damper on their special night.

Kanda spooned some cake into Allen's mouth, a bit of the caramel dribbling down onto his chin. He watched as his lover's tongue shot out and licked it off his chin, and suddenly thoughts of throwing the boy down and fucking him right on the nice vinyl booth-seats flashed through his mind. But no, he couldn't do that. Hopefully, it would be reserved for later, if everything went right…

Paying the bill, they slipped outside into the chilly winter air and walked hand in hand down the street to their apartment building. Snowflakes drifted down, swinging around in the light breeze, landing in Allen's hair. He looked utterly adorable; a happy smile on his face, cheeks flushed, his wavy hair moving slightly in the wind.

Smirking, Kanda dragged his lover down the streets to their house. Lavi had snuck in during their absence on Kanda's order and had lit up some candles and some other romantic crap that Allen would love. They were going to watch _Letters to Juliet_ with Amanda Seyfried, one of Allen's favorite movies. Kanda teased him that he was too effeminate for a guy, but since he was gay and in love, Allen could hardly care less. So tonight they would be watching it as Kanda worked up the courage to do what he had to do.

The lights in the house dimmed as they cuddled under blankets and started the movie. Kanda just stared off into space, letting Allen do his girly thing as they watched a spin-off of the most famous Shakespeare play. He really did not understand how a man, or women for that matter, could stand these gooey chick flick movies.

But it made his Moyashi happy, so he guessed it was fine.

As Allen laughed, the Japanese looked down at him. He was so cute and adorable, but sexy and oh so sensual. His white, almost silver hair was in stark contrast to Kanda's; like night and day or fire and ice, they were complete opposites, but somehow still found it in themselves to love each other no matter what other people said.

The movie ended and as the credits rolled, Allen turned around on to face Kanda, as they had both lain down on the couch.

"Kanda?"

"Hmmm?" he replied lazily.

"Why are you doing all of this? It's not like you at all."

"I can't treat my Moyashi once in a while?"

"It's Allen BaKanda. You know that. And yes you can, and you have, but never like this. Is there some occasion I should know about?" There was a teasing edge in Allen's voice.

"Well…actually there is…" he mumbled uncertainly. The smile dropped right off of Allen's face at this news and he turned around and sat up. Kanda followed him, avoiding his eyes.

"Kanda…what is it?" a scarred hand rubbed the Kanda's arm and he looked anywhere but at Allen.

"Well…uh…I don't really know how to do this…but…" he was going to continue, but was cut off by a frightened gasp.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Allen cried. Kanda's eyes widened at this accusation.

"What? No, I-"

"Oh my God. Oh my God, you are! Why? Why would you take me out and butter me up just to do this?!"

"Allen!" Kanda yelled, grasping the boy's upper arms to stop his panicked pacing. "I'm not breaking up with you!"

"You…you're not?"

"No! Quite the opposite really." A curious look enveloped the younger's eyes, like the previous scene had never happened.

"What do you mean, 'quite the opposite'?" If the situation weren't as serious as it was, Kanda would have laughed at the childishly inquisitive look on his boyfriend's face.

"Uh…I don't really know how to do this, and I was saving it for later, but I guess now is as good a time as any…" Allen's mouth opened up to ask another question, but he stopped when Kanda bent down.

On one knee.

"Oh my God…"

"Allen…I know we didn't like each other at first, and we don't always get along, but I have never met someone who makes me feel like you do. I can't imagine my life without you, so I decided not to. Will you…" he took a deep breath, working up the courage to ask the big question. "Will you marry me?"

Allen stood open-mouthed and wide-eyed, staring at the man on the ground. Was he serious? This was very unlike Kanda, but when he pulled out a little black box and lifted the lid to reveal a sparkling silver band with one tiny, almost gray diamond in the middle, he knew he was dead serious.

Unable to speak, he was so touched, Allen nodded his head dumbly, holding out his hand. The ring was the perfect size, and when his boyfriend—fiancé—slid it on, he almost fainted from happiness.

"There." Kanda said, satisfied with his good work. He was about to make some teasing comment about Allen's little freak out before he was jumped at. Suddenly a very hungry Moyashi was latched on to him; but he wasn't hungry for food, for once. No, he wanted Kanda, who was more than happy to oblige.

They tumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed, never once breaking their kiss. Immediately Allen's shirt was tugged over his head, and his pants were around his ankles. Fierce kisses where laid upon every clear surface of his body, making him moan in pleasure. A tongue flicked over his nipple as Kanda's hand quickly grabbed his exposed member and started stroking. Allen's fingered trailed through the man's long ebony locks.

A breathless gasp parted Allen's lips as a moist warmth enveloped his shaft and he looked down to see his lover's head bobbing up and down, which turned him on even more. Kanda's tongue licked across the sensitive slit before he moved his mouth down to the base and hummed while raking his teeth lightly up the organ. Allen let out a yell of abandon as Kanda repeated this process again and again, each time letting the member pop out of his mouth and licking the tip quickly like he knew Allen loved.

Finally, after numerous shouts and yells of pleasure, Allen came in his lover's mouth and went limp on the covers, breathing heavily as Kanda slid up his body to kiss his lips.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." He whispered. Allen just smiled in response.

He had never really thought he would get married, and had never fantasized about it. But that night, after they had finished making passionate love for hours on end, he couldn't stop dreaming of it as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was when he decided he really _did_ like surprises.

* * *

This is dedicated to Maine, Minnesota, Washington and Maryland for passing the gay marriage laws that had been repressed for so long. Thank you voters, for choosing love over bigotry and discrimination.


	5. Party

**AN**: I was kind of depressed when I wrote this one, so it will be very angsty and teenager-y. I felt so bad for Allen when writing this, but it turns out happy, I promise.

**Rating**: K+

**Theme**: Northern Star

* * *

They were beautiful; Allen couldn't get enough. He could stare at them for hours on end and never get bored they were that pretty. Dark blue abyss'; that's what they were. Cobalt was a more descriptive color.

Allen sighed dreamily from across the cafeteria. There sat Yu Kanda, or Kanda as he preferred, sitting with Lavi and Lenalee. They had all known each other since preschool, save for Kanda who moved to the states from Japan when he was eight. However, they weren't that close. Allen was the nerd; they were the popular jocks. The strong, the smart and the beautiful. He was smart, but that was about it.

The bell for first hour rang, making him jump out of his seat. Readjusting his glasses, Allen glanced around to see Kanda staring at him. The connection lasted for half a second before the Japanese looked away, bored. A sullen pout covered the whitette's face. Why couldn't he be attractive like them? Then maybe he'd have a shot.

Around the seventh grade, Allen had developed a crush on Kanda. Even though he was a bastard, there was something about him that was alluring and intoxicating. It wasn't some playground crush that changed every few weeks; this had been going on for five years, and still was when they were all in eleventh grade.

Allen didn't know if Kanda was gay, but boy did he want him to be. Not that Kanda would ever pick someone like him, but still. He was sexy, smart, dangerous, beautiful. His personality wasn't the best, but Allen was good at looking past things like that. Otherwise he never would have been able to stand his adoptive father, Cross Marian.

All through his calculus class, Allen daydreamed about the dark-haired beauty down the hall. He knew his schedule, where he lived, what he liked to eat, what he hated, what he loved…and no, he wasn't a stalker. Just very informed.

Later at lunch, Lavi came bouncing over and managed to persuade Allen into doing his math for him. Lavi was smart, but lazy, and was in all regular classes. And besides, Allen didn't mind helping him out. It might let him be closer to Kanda.

The next day, Allen dressed his best in blue jeans, a long-sleeved gray shirt and a black Legend of Zelda tee. Adjusting his hair and glasses, he strode across the lunch room and stood in front of Kanda, who was sitting there looking bored, waiting for Lena and Lavi to arrive.

"Hi Kanda," he muttered. All he got was a stoic expression in response. "Uh…could you give this to Lavi? I finished it, and it's due today…" The papers were ripped from his hands as the other examined them, smirking.

"Tch; still doing the usagi's homework, huh Moyashi?" Allen ignored the hated nickname and smiled a charming smile.

"It wasn't that much, and he was busy so…"

"How 'bout you try growing a backbone and telling him 'no' once in a while?"

"Nah. I don't really mind. It's something to do at least." Kanda lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his confession, but the boy remained unfazed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll give it to him."

"Okay." Beaming with excitement, Allen turned away and was walking back to his table when Zach, another popular kid, called out to him.

"Hey Walker, nice shirt!" The tone was mean and cruel, obviously meant to be teasing. Allen looked down at his shirt and his expression fell. But this was his best, and his favorite…

Crest-fallen, Allen turned and started to trudge back to his seat alone in the corner of the lunchroom, when someone else called out to him.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Slowly he faced the Japanese, not meeting his gaze. "Nice shirt." Allen's head snapped up when he recognized not a sneer, but a caring tone. Kanda was sending a death glare to Zach and his laughing friends, who immediately shut up.

Smiling once more, Allen headed for his first hour class, a new bounce in his step.

* * *

It was the night of the prom, and everybody was there. The school had enforced a 'no grinding policy' so everybody ditched the school dance and attended the one being held at Kanda's parent's mansion. Oh, did he mention Kanda's family was loaded?

Dressed in a purple button up, purple tie and gray vest with black slacks, Allen quietly and easily slipped through the crowds, looking for Kanda. He said he would be here, and gave Allen a personal invitation to come. He didn't know what this meant, but hoped it was something big.

The smell of beer and various appetizers wafted around the house. The muffled sounds of people upstairs made Allen cringe; well, it was a high school dance after all. After half an hour of wandering around and finding nothing, Allen's attention was caught when Zach picked up a microphone and shouted for attention; he was obviously drunk.

"Hey guys! It's time to announce our special guest members for the night!" Everybody cheered and beer was splashed around as people lifted up their full glasses. "Tonight we have a _special_ award to give out, so would Allen Walker please come up to the stage?"

The boy froze as everybody turned to look at him all at once. Hands grabbed him and shoved him up onto the stage; confused looks filled the crowd's faces, so he wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on.

An arm draped around his shoulder as he made his way to the center of the make-shift stage.

"Now, we all know who this kid is. But what most of you don't know is that he is the biggest nerd on the planet." Chuckles filled the audience and Allen blushed, shifting uncomfortably under the teen's arm. "Seriously! This kid has done my homework countless times, and all I need to do is ask. So in honor of his help to us all, we have a gift for him tonight." Allen's mouth stretched wide as this was said. They had something for him? For helping?

They handed him a box that he accepted with a huge smile.

"Open it," Zach urged. People had their phones out as they waited for him to see what was inside.

He lifted the cover and was met with a face-full of blue and red goo. A roar of laughter erupted in the house as tears struggled to make its way down Allen's sticky cheek. He continued to stare into the box, humiliated and defeated, as if something else would come out. Something that would make him disappear forever, like he wanted to do so badly right now.

He looked into the crowd and saw the laughing faces of his classmates. Even Lavi and Lenalee were snickering. But there was one in the back with a horrified look on his face: Kanda.

Well. That must mean something.

Crying and sobbing, Allen ran out of the house and down the street to a park about a mile away. He sat against a tree, hunched over and sobbing into his hands. The sound of leaves crunching under walking feet approached him, but he didn't move. Just continued to cry his heart out.

"…Moyashi?" He stopped bawling at the sound of Kanda's voice.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay to you?"

"No, that's why I came." Awkward pause. "Look, I get it okay, you were-" Suddenly Allen was standing and shouting in his face.

"Get it?! You don't get it! You've never been publically embarrassed like that! You don't have people making fun of your clothes, or your hair, or your glasses every day! People don't ask you to do their homework! You have people who care about you; I don't!" Kanda stared at him, shocked at his outburst. Holding back more tears, Allen's lower lip trembled. Then, Kanda pulled him forward and held him.

Not hugged.

Not touched.

Held. A genuine, caring embrace that contained a gentleness Allen didn't know Kanda had. It was over far too soon as Kanda pulled away and spoke to him, their faces inches apart.

"You're right; I may not understand. But I do care, and I'll get them for what they did."

"Why? Since when do you care about a nerd like me?" he couldn't help but let the bitterness seep into his voice.

"Baka Moyashi…" Kanda whispered, slowly getting closer and closer, making Allen's face heat up. "I've always cared." Softly, Kanda pressed his lips against Allen's, who stood frozen to the spot.

Kanda was…kissing him?

Kanda was kissing him.

Kanda. Was. Freakin'. Kissing him.

His eyelids fluttered closed as Kanda moved against his lips like an expert. Allen hadn't seen him with many people, but knew from rumors that he was adequate in more than just school and kissing. His cheeks blushed even more at the thought. Finally, after too short a time, the dark-haired teen pulled back and wiped a tear from Allen's semi-clean face.

"Let's get you cleaned up." They headed back to the house and sneaked in through a back door, avoiding the whole crowd. Kanda cleaned off Allen's face with a rag before they climbed up onto the roof and laid down, looking at the stars. One in particular shined brighter than all of them.

"That's the North Star. It's my favorite. No matter how cloudy or smoggy the city gets, I can always see it." Kanda took his hand and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

For what Allen didn't know was that he had been a certain somebody's North star this whole time.

* * *

I always hated authors for making Allen miserable and/or abused, but I guess I can't anymore. Sometimes it's just neccessary...don't hate me!


	6. Not the Type

**AN**: Had a hard time writing this one, because it was one of the two themes I couldn't think of a story for. Hope it isn't too bad…

**Rating**: T

**Theme**: Halfway

* * *

"Come on Kanda, please!"

"No," the samurai deadpanned. He was very good at that.

"Why not? You have no reason to object."

"Yes I do."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Why then?"

"Because I don't want to. That's why."

"Gah!" Allen shook his hands, threw them up in the air and huffed away. Kanda smirked after his friend, who was stomping across the campus lawn, his fists balled. He was so…_cute_, when he did that. Raising an eyebrow at his thoughts, Kanda shrugged and went to his next class.

Creative Writing. God, how he _hated_ Creative Writing.

The class droned on and on, seeming to last longer than all of his other classes. He sprinted out the door, like he always did, and walked down a few blocks to his favorite restaurant. Well, it was more of a café, but whatever. It had tea and fries, his two favorite things besides soba, Mugen and sex. And his friends were waiting there. Good; people he could complain to.

He opened the door and immediately saw the red and white of Lavi and Allen's hair sitting next to each other. Lenalee was sitting opposite of them, facing Kanda, so she saw and waved him over eagerly. A steaming cup of Earl Grey and a basket of fries were already waiting for him, next to the pile of dishes from the piggish Moyashi. A scoff left his left before he sat down; he counted 7 plates and two baskets in the mountain of porcelain.

Kanda took his seat next to Lenalee and across from Lavi, farthest away from the person he wanted to be closest to. Lavi smirked as he saw his Japanese friend's quick glance in the young boy's direction, who was starting on yet _another_ plate of food. That boy's stomach was a pit.

It was no secret between Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee that Kanda had taken a liking to Allen. More so than he had to anyone, for that matter. He wasn't one to develop crushes, ask people out, or even talk to someone he wasn't deeply familiar with. That was why he didn't have many friends. But something about Allen drew him in, drew them all in. There was no hope in resisting, at least not for the dark-haired man.

Allen caught one of Kanda's discreet and quick glances. A blush engulfed his face and his eating slowed down as he just looked at the white of his plate, obviously embarrassed. Of course Kanda wasn't; he wanted the Moyashi to know about his feelings, he just didn't want to say them out loud. He wasn't that type of person to get all mushy and confessional.

But he was fairly certain Allen knew anyway. At times, it had been blatantly evident, his feelings for the brat. But Allen always looked away, blushed an inviting cherry red, and did nothing. Kanda couldn't tell—or rather, didn't know—if that meant he felt the same and was shy or that he knew and didn't return the feelings.

A frown turned down his lips as the elder man thought about that. It hurt to think that his Moyashi, Allen, beansprout, didn't love him, or at least like him. They had been friends for several years, and had picked the same college so they wouldn't be alone, neither of them having any family. Kanda wasn't one to like someone easily, if he even did at all, so the thought that his friends didn't return the feelings that were so abnormal for him…it made him shudder, made his eyes feel like they were about to water up.

"Guess what?" Lavi asked, breaking Kanda out of his depressing musing. Nobody answered, just stared, so the redhead continued. "I got accepted." They all froze, Lenalee gasped, and then Allen and her were cheering for their friend. Kanda just sighed, clapped once and let the other two get it out of their system. He had known Lavi would get into the liberal arts private college he had applied to; Lavi was a dumbass, but he wasn't stupid. There's a difference.

"I'm so happy for you! When do you leave?" Lena asked in delight.

"In three weeks, after spring break. I have to go through an inductee summer program before I start there next year."

"Well, congratulations. We're all very happy for you." They all clapped once more and Lavi continued to gush about his soon-to-be new school. Kanda was happy for him (for once), but once again, he wasn't the type to show his emotions around others.

They left an hour later, all of them having homework to do. The end of the second trimester of school was nearing, and the assignments were piling up. Kanda rushed through his papers, balancing complex equations, writing the stoichiometry for twenty copper conversions, adding the finishing touches to his research paper on kinetics. He was a chemistry major, particularly chemical engineering, which earned him more homework than most.

It was past eleven o'clock by the time he finished. He was tempted to go down the hall and knock on the Moyashi's dorm room, but refrained. He didn't have any experience in dating, but he did know about being clingy, pushy and needy. That was certainly something he did _not_ want to be.

* * *

The hot shower water streamed over his muscles shoulders and toned abs as he ran a hand through his long ebony hair, rinsing out the last of the shampoo and conditioner. It was two days to finals, or in other words, two days until spring break. What he needed was a nice hot shower, a hot cup of tea followed by some hot soba. Yeah, that sounded good.

The water started to turn cold, so he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his empty dorm room. He had no roommate, because all of the others left because of his staunchy attitude. A smirk always can to his face as he thought of the three boys who had fled after just weeks of rooming with him. Wimps.

Suddenly a knock resounded through the small space and he opened the door to find who else but the Moyashi, leaning one hand against the frame and one against his knee, panting.

In his half-naked state, dirty, naughty images flashed through Kanda's mind at the sight of a hard-breathing, blushing Allen. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight.

"Hey," Allen breathed.

"Hey."

"I…needed to…talk to you…about something…"

"What?"

"Well…" he stood up and took deep breaths. Rolling his eyes, Kanda tugged him inside, threw him on the bed and sat in his desk chair, waiting for the boy to regain his composure. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly when he could speak again. Kanda just started and him, his arms crossed.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what I asked before…" Kanda groaned as he realized where this was going. "Please? Just hear me out!" Growling out a 'fine', he sat back and prepared for the whining.

"Okay. So, I want to go to anime detour, Lavi and Lena are going with me, but I want you to go too. It will be fun, even for you, and you know it. Plus, you'll get to see a lot of cool shows and meet awesome artists. It's not all about manga and anime; there's this Full Metal Alchemist stand there every year that has these cool experiments they do that you would love."

Allen looked at him with big eyes, pleading for some cooperation from the stoic man.

"No."

"AW, COME ON!" He winced as the whining unavoidably began. Allen started ranting about how unfair it was of him to do this, how he never thought of anybody but himself, how he was ruining everybody else's time, yada, yada.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared, along with a devious smirk that stopped Allen midsentence.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I'll go." The boy's eyes widened at this unexpected answer.

"What?"

"I'll go."

"…Why? Five minutes ago you wouldn't budge, just like you haven't done for the past month!"

"Well…I changed my mind. I'll go to this 'detour' with you, Lavi and Lena." Allen let out a woop and clapped his hands like an excited Lenalee would. "IF…" the last part made Allen stop in his tracks.

"If…"

"If you do something for me." The white-haired sophomore looked at him warily, as his eyes drifted to the towel wrapped loosely around his friend's waist. A blush made him look away.

Kanda smirked at the ideas no doubt running through the boy's head; that option had occurred to him, but he had something better, and far more fulfilling in mind.

"If I go with you, you have to go out with me." They stared at each other for a few seconds, Allen tasting the seriousness of the air.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I won't go. Simple as that. This is your choice." A lip was gnawed on my anxious teeth as one pondered and one waited.

"No." Now it was Kanda's turn to be surprised.

"…_What_?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I just…don't feel that way…" Allen refused to meet the hurt and shocked gaze of his friend.

Kanda hadn't really been expecting to be denied. Not that he was arrogant about it, but he knew Allen and both of their friends said they would be good together, and that the feelings were there for both sides. What was going through his mind?

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah…so…uh…bye." Allen got up and left quietly, leaving Kanda unmoving in his desk chair. Against all of this will, his bottom lip trembled and his eyes started to water.

"Baka…" he cursed under his breath. Had he really expected Allen to say yes? Kind of, but realistically, how could he have? Allen wasn't the kind of person to trade like that, or be gay for that matter. And why was Kanda crying, or almost crying? He wasn't the type. But this refusal, this rebuff, was painful and stung to the point of agony.

I guess he was the type.

* * *

The days passed by, spring break came and went, along with Lavi. Their group no longer got together; Lenalee was the onlyone who made an effort. She would visit Allen and Kanda, but separately. She knew of Kanda's feelings for Allen, and eventually figured out that something had happened.

Thankfully, since it was a new trimester, there were new classes. Allen and Kanda had had a class together before, but they didn't this time around, and for that both were glad. Every time they saw each other, Allen would be awkward and look away while Kanda got angry and stomped off.

It wasn't very fun.

But still, each and every night, they thought about the other. Allen thought of how he had lost his friend simply because he couldn't deal with the not-so-surprising confession. Kanda thought of how he had not only lost his closest friend, but potentially the love of his life. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his feelings had developed earlier than he had thought.

Anime detour was a month away when they finally talked again. Allen asked how he was doing, and all he got was a simple 'che' in response. Their days passed like that, Allen greeting Kanda, and Kanda grunting some short response. It was torture for both, but neither knew what to say or how to act. They ignored the giant elephant in the room, growing bigger by the day.

Gradually, mostly because of Lena, they began to tolerate each other and be civil. It was hard, because both had their reasons to not want to see each other, but it was bearable. They met up, hardly talked to each other, then went back home and sulked.

June approached, and with it, finals and summer.

Kanda was walking back home from his last class when he saw a peculiar sight. Lavi and Allen were sitting on a bench, and Allen was waving his hands around dramatically. Kanda hadn't known Lavi was back; why was he talking to the Moyashi way out here?

He was about to walk over and see what the spectacle was about, when he saw the reflection of a glistening tear slide down Allen's check. He looked away from Lavi, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. Biting his lip, Allen looked up again, about to say something else to their friend, when he saw Kanda and froze.

Slowly, they all turned to stare at each other, not moving. Lavi waved him over, but as soon as Allen saw that, he got up and hastily strode across the campus lawn.

"What was that all about?" Kanda asked when he reached the redhead, still sitting on the bench.

"Nothing…just…he's having some problems."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you." Kanda gave him a dry, intimidating glare. "You'll probably know in a while anyway, if he gets the guts." Lavi laughed loudly at Kanda's confused look. "I'm not saying anything so don't even try," he said, holding up his hands in defense.

So Kanda was left to himself, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Days passed, and Kanda never heard anything from Allen. Lenalee usually called him and asked him to come down to join them for drinks or something. But not this time. It was eerily silent as finals passed and summer finally came. Kanda moved his dorm things into the apartment he had bought. He didn't know what to do with himself now that there would be no school for three months. No family, no friends…

"What to do…" he mumbled to himself, looking around for something interesting. Suddenly a sharp knock echoed throughout the empty apartment, and he looked through the peephole. The door was yanked open quickly when he saw who it was; he was greeted yet again by the sight of a panting Moyashi. "Moyashi…"

"Okay, here's the deal…" Allen held up a finger sternly. "One: I get to choose the date. Two: you go with me to anime detour and don't complain. And three: we stay in separate rooms at the convention. Got it?" Kanda stared at him in shock, surprised beyond belief to be hearing what he was.

"Uh…"

"Well?" Allen was more serious than Kanda had ever seen him. So the Japanese just nodded mutely, suppressing a huge grin; that would be uncharacteristic of him. Shyly, Allen smiled and turned to leave. His departure was watched with happy eyes, beaming with joy. Kanda would never admit, but he was in love with Allen, and this had made him unusually joyful.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Allen turned and Kanda opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could utter one word, a pair of eager lips claimed his. Shocked, again, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the boy's tiny waist and holding him tight, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Why are you doing this?" he mumbled when they had finally parted and caught their breath.

"Because…I've liked you for a long time. I've been denying it, but when you said you liked me too…I just got overwhelmed. So I figured I'd meet you halfway; you go to the con with me and I'll go on a date with you."

"So we're compromising."

"It was your idea." Kanda shrugged, agreeing.

"I have to go. Lavi and I are going to get some last minute stuff for the trip."

"I'll see you Thursday then." Allen smiled and with one last peck, bounced down the hallway to the elevator.

Neither could contain the blush on their cheeks as their heads turned back and their eyes met with loving stares.

* * *

GAH! So much fluff! Sorry for the late night update with this one, I almost forgot about it...but it's 11:33, so technically it's still the 27th!


	7. Name

**AN**: Sorry for the lateness, I've been super busy and didn't remember until 12:15 on the 31st! This chapter was meant to be a bit funny, and since I love making Allen awkward, it's supposed to be a bit uncomfortable too. Hope you enjoy!

**Rating**: T, for language and suggestive material

**Theme**: Only Human

* * *

Allen collapsed on his bed, staring at the white ceiling.

_I don't think I can take this anymore…_, he thought, in a bout of depression. It came with the territory of going to college in 21st century America; where the tuition was huge, the education weary and the hours strange. Back in England, all his classes were one right after the other, not spaced out on a schedule. Living in a dorm in a foreign country with a bitchy roommate was tiring.

The front door opened and a grunt was heard. Great; said roommate was back all ready.

"Hey Kanda," he called. The tall Japanese man walked into their bedroom with the usual scowl engrained on his face.

"Che, stupid Moyashi, always lying around. Probably why you never get anything done," he growled. Allen just sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

When he had first agreed to start renting the small dorm-like apartment he had no idea his roommate would be someone like Kanda. At first, all the scowls, smirks, swearing and brush-offs had offended Allen, but in time he learned that this was simply Kanda's personality. Granted it wasn't a very good one, but there was hardly anything Allen could do about it, so tolerating the harsh man had become easier through the months.

"Off to the gym I suppose?" he asked. The Japanese just grabbed his work-out duffle bag and stomped out the door. Allen just sighed in response, like he always did. He found he had been doing a lot more of that since he had moved in.

_Well, I suppose I should get to work_, he thought in despair. Tonight he _really_ did not want to do his homework.

His major was in music, but he planned to minor in math. Music, especially the piano and singing, had always been his strong point and his passion, but learning math like Trig and Calculus was always something good to fall back on. Plus he was fairly good at it, which was saying something since Calculus was generally pretty difficult and he sucked at every other subject. Like science. How he hated science. Maybe that was why he and Kanda didn't get along; Kanda was a chemistry major. Funny, since he had no type of chemistry with _any_one.

Allen dug out his electronic lap piano and started playing, trying to get the rhythm to the new song right. It had been stuck in his head constantly ever since he was a child, but no matter how he tried, he could never get it right. He had discovered which words fit best, but they didn't sound right either. His teacher had suggested using synonyms or another language, but none of those checked out. Lavi said that muses came in the strangest forms, so he would just have to wait until the right inspiration hit.

It was late by the time he finish all his school work. He couldn't fit anymore studying or writing in; his hand was cramped and his eyes were heavy. He looked out the window of their third level apartment. Lights were pulsing from down the street through the windows of the nearest frat house. Lavi's frat house, ΘΔΧ, theta delta chi.

Suddenly, Allen's phone buzzed in his pocket; surprise covered his face when he saw who it was.

"Lavi? I was just thinking about you!"

"Really? Awesome!" Allen flinched when he realized his friend's loudness was because of his drunkenness. "Aaaanyways, I wanted to know if you want to come over. We're having an awesome time over here, and everybody was invited, then I find out my little buddy never showed up!"

"Lavi, I'm not your 'little buddy'," he hissed in annoyance.

"Whatever, just come down! We got booze and bitches, it's a real party!" The line went dead. Allen flipped his phone shut and placed it on his desk, scoffing. 'Booze and bitches'? Yeah, sounded like a good time.

But after several seconds, Allen's head slowly turned to look at his phone. Could it really be that bad? He was done with his homework, had nothing else to do, and he wasn't tired anymore since the loud phone call. It couldn't hurt…right?

Nodding his head in confidence, he grabbed his jacket and phone, then headed out the door.

* * *

Loud thumps were heard as Allen stumbled down the hallway, his muddled, drunken brain hindering his coordination. The party actually had been fun, and Lavi had been practically shoving drinks down his throat. One turned into three, and three turned into six. They had been light drinks, but still; Allen was a really _light_ light-weight.

It was almost two in the morning, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. They had gotten numerous complaints because of Kanda throwing things around in a bout of anger, so a drunken Allen would probably be just as loud. He fumbled with his keys before finding the right one and quietly inserting it into the lock.

He closed the door just as silently and tip-toed over to the coat hanger, where he took off his shoes and jacket. A sudden noise startled him, and he nearly fell over. Curious eyes fell on the cracked door to his shared bedroom. Another noise sounded, and then he realized it wasn't a noise, it was a moan. A very…sexual and arousing moan.

Against his better judgment, Allen crept over and peeked through the slit. Kanda was lying on his bed, with all but one light on. There was something shining in his hand, something rectangular and thin. Allen opened the door more, to see what was going on, but another moan stopped him.

That was when he saw what the object was.

A picture of him.

_Oh my god…_

There was a picture of Allen in Kanda's hand; one of the ones from Allen's desk—his graduation picture to be exact. He was smiling, nicely dressed and hair combed. Allen didn't need to guess where Kanda's other hand was, and the moment he saw it stroking the erection it was holding, he turned and fled.

With a hand over his mouth, he raced through the halls, out the door and through the empty streets. He was strangely hot, but also disturbed by what he just saw. Kanda had been…masturbating? Allen thought Kanda was asexual, what with his staunchy attitude! And why would he be doing _that_ to a picture of Allen? The man had never shown any preference for anyone, especially his white-haired roommate.

Shaken, Allen headed toward the pulsing and flashing frat house down the street, to rant to a very drunken friend.

* * *

"He was touching himself?"

"Yep. Right there. In our room!"

"Well, it's not like he knew you were there. Guys do that. Well, normal guys. I have no idea what your problem is." Lavi smirked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

They were in Lavi's room, recovering from their respective hangovers, though Allen was faring a lot worse than his friend. The guy could drink like a fish then be totally fine the next day; it was like he was born to guzzle alcohol like some Texas hick.

"I just…think it's wrong is all…" Allen mumbled weakly in his defense. Doing _that_ was never something he had contemplated; it just never seemed right.

"Whatever. Just get over it; do you know how many times I've caught my roomies jacking off or doing nasty things with their girlfriends? And how many times they've caught _me_? It's totally natural, and not something to be ashamed of."

"Well…there's something else too…"

"Like what?" the red head asked dubiously.

"Um…well…h-he…uh, was…" a blush started creeping all the way up to Allen's ears, perking Lavi's curiosity tenfold.

"Spit it out already!"

"He was holding a picture of me."

Silence.

"What?" Lavi asked after he got over the initial shock of what his young friend just said.

"He was holding a picture of me…and I'm pretty sure he said 'Moyashi' which is his stupid little nickname for me…"

"Oh…well that changes things a little…"

"A little? Lavi, my jackass, stubborn, straight-out-of-hell roommate was masturbating to a picture of me! He hates me! I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me!"

"Now hold on," Lavi stated calmly. "Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. I'm a psychology major you know, so this is my area of expertise." He thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe he really does like you, but can't show it because he was never allowed to do that sort of thing when he was younger. He's from Japan, and over there some families can be pretty strict, so he probably wasn't allowed to show much emotion, and that's why he's struggling being around you, and why he was jacking off to your picture, because it's the only gratification he can get from you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean, it makes sense, the guy's only human after all."

"Yeah…yeah I guess it does. But what am I supposed to do about it? I don't know how I feel and he's kinda scary sometimes."

"Well…I don't think I can help you there. I don't bat for your team, so this one's on you." Allen had come out to Lavi two years earlier, and while being supportive, he couldn't understand how a guy couldn't _not_ like women, boobs and sex with said women and boobs.

"Of course…" he sighed.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Sighing I mean. Everything okay?" Brotherly concern colored Lavi's voice.

"Yeah…no…I don't know. Schools just getting too tough, my job is boring and minimum wage and now this! I don't know if I can keep up! If my hair weren't white already, it would be by now."

"You're that stressed?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…well maybe you can ask Kanda to give you a massage!" Lavi laughed teasingly, and Allen proceeded to chase him around the room.

* * *

Nervousness. Blushing. Fear. Anxiousness. All of these welled up inside Allen as he stood in front of his apartment door, his keys dangling in his hands. Kanda was there, he heard him moving around in the kitchen making his stupid, daily meal of soba. Allen never understood that…

_Just breathe_, he told himself. _You can do this. Just go up and tell him_.

Or not.

Sighing once again, he tiredly unlocked the door to be faced with his grumpy roommate, who didn't even look his way.

"Hey Kanda." A grunt was his only response. Allen flinched as it brought back memories of the moaning from the night before. "Where were you last night?" he asked, then realized his mistake. Kanda just lifted an eyebrow.

"You saw me take my bag," he answered dully.

"Y-yeah…sorry, I guess it's just a habit to ask…"

"Che." Allen strode to his room, trying to keep the disturbingly sexy memories away, but when he noticed that his graduation picture wasn't where it should be, his foot shot straight up into his mouth.

"Hey, what happened to my picture?" he asked loudly. Kanda came in behind him with his tray of noodles.

"How the hell should I know?"

"It's not where I left it last night." He saw Kanda freeze for a brief second before sitting down at his computer desk. "Kanda?"

"What?"

"Did you move it?"

"Why the fuck would I move _your_ picture?"

"Kanda…"

"Shut up Moyashi I'm trying to eat." Allen grit his teeth in frustration. The anger was boiling up inside of him, getting close to bursting. The memories flowed back in, and his cheeks were stained red in anger and arousal.

"Kanda I know what you were doing with it," he blurted, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Slowly, his roommate turned around to face him, a murderous glare on his face.

"_What_?"

"Uh…I c-came back home last night and s-saw you with it…h-holding it while you were…um… you know…"

"Just what the fuck are you trying to say Moyashi?!" Kanda shouted, making the younger flinch.

"I saw you touching yourself to my picture…" he whispered. Suddenly he was against the wall, and hand at his throat, choking him. "K-Kanda!" he coughed. The murderous aura surrounded the Japanese was frightening, and a whimper escaped Allen's throat. But then, the unexpected happened.

The aura died down, Kanda's grip loosened and he sighed sadly.

"I…I'm sorry…" he whispered dejectedly. Allen just stared at him, horrified at both Kanda's previous actions and at this strange side he was seeing of him. "You weren't meant to see last night…"

"I guessed as much. Kanda…were you really doing what I think you were?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Kanda replied, nodding his head, as if he were anger at himself for admitting it.

"Oh…why?"

"Che, why do you think?" he yelled.

"Um…I don't know." The man's eyes closed and his exhaled loudly through his nose, pinching it with his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared at Allen fiercely. All of a sudden he was slammed up against the wall against and a pair of lips crashed down onto his. Grunting in surprise, he stared wide-eyed at the man kissing him.

And couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was.

With the pale skin, the dark hair, the perfectly sculpted features. It was like he was carved from the finest white granite by someone even more talented than Da Vinci or Michelangelo.

Slowly, Allen's arms started moving, up, up, up, until they reached Kanda's neck. Then he wrapped them around the man holding him and started kissing him back fiercely. Kanda seemed to be a bit surprised at the boy's cooperation, but it wasn't like he was about to complain.

Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other. Both were flushed and aroused, gazing at each other heatedly in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Kanda…"

"Allen…" he murmured before moving down to start trailing his lips down Allen's neck. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids fluttered closed; it was the first time he had ever been touched this way, and it felt amazing.

So they continued.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Kanda came home to the sound of Allen on his keyboard. The tune was sad, but happy, gentle but flowing and strong. It was the song of pride, destruction, redemption and savior.

Curiously, he peeked into his bedroom to see Allen wearing one of his shirts, smiling down at the piano as he mumbled some words matching the tune.

As Kanda got closer, he was surprised to hear the sprout singing beautifully in _his_ native language.

"Soshite bou ya wa nemuri ni suita…"

"And then the boy falls asleep…" Kanda translated to himself, then sat down and listened to the rest of Allen's melody.

Finally his lover finished and turned around to smile at him, wanting to laugh at Kanda's astounded face.

"Allen…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…"

"Good. It seems I finally got it right."

"'Got it right'?"

"Yep. It's just like Lavi said; inspiration comes in the strangest forms."

"Hn," Kanda muttered before leaning forward and kissing his Moyashi.

* * *

So…sappy, adorable, a little bit of angst and fluff. Not my best, but I still like it.


	8. You're Mine

**AN**: Sorry! I meant to update this chapter on December 31st, but I guess I forgot. A thousand apologies! Anyway, this isn't so much 'sinner and saint' as it is master and servant. The first semi-violent/bondage yaoi scene I've written, so critique is welcome. Also, I won't be doing the main theme 'Coming Home' or any other optional themes, so this is my present to you. Hope you like it, and look out for my other stories!

**Rating**: M

**Theme**: Sinner and Saint

**WARNING**: There's some pretty hardcore graphic yaoi this chapter, so if you like all the fluffy-bunny-unicorn Yullen, I suggest skipping this one.

* * *

The white-haired demon trudged through the snow, his orange eyes shining in the dim winter's night. Master would not be happy. No, he would not be very happy at all…

The boy looked the physical age of fifteen or sixteen, but had lost count of the decades he had really been alive. Master was much older; looking like he was twenty or so, but centuries old. Which made him stronger.

_This isn't going to be pleasant…_

The demon stood in the middle of an empty field and held out his hands, muttering a few words in some ancient language before a little ball of shining light hovering in front of him. It grew bigger and bigger before it was about six feet in diameter, big enough for him to step through. Sucking in a not-so-reassuring breath, he stepped through and prepared to meet his Master's punishment.

The leaves and gravel crunched under his feet as he made his way up the castle bridge. This was a separate dimension from the human world; good thing to. Humans were disgusting creatures; always lusty for money, power, always being greedy and selfish. They had no boundaries, unlike demons. That's why Allen liked to stay by his Master's side, instead of going out on errands like this. Humans instinctually kept their distance, but no amount of space was enough.

Lightening flashed in the classical horror-movie way above the castle. That was one thing Allen 'Nightwalker' would give to the humans; they had decent taste in film production. Most of the time.

He strode through the halls, ignoring the whispers of the other servants. They saw him empty-handed, and knew what it meant. He would be punished, and it would not be very pleasant.

"Master," he greeted and got down on one knee, bowing. He looked up to see Kanda, the demon Prince, sitting lazily on his throne of stone, both arms draped over the arm rests, his legs crossed. Red eyes stared him down.

"I see you returned empty-handed."

"I'm sorry. There weren't enough-"

"It does not matter the excuse. You failed. You know what happens now." A small smile crept over Allen's face, but he hid it quickly. Yes, he knew what would come now, but his Master could not know he enjoyed it like he did.

Trying to look shaky and fearful, Allen stood up and turned, following the Prince to his chambers. People watched, this time not daring to utter a word about the boy's failure.

"Strip," the Prince commanded. Allen obeyed the order and soon stood naked in front of his Master. "Now lay down." Once again doing what he was told, the demon soon found himself chained to the large, comfortable bed. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he tried not to let it go straight between his legs. That would be a dead giveaway, something he couldn't afford in this vulnerable state.

Kanda tilted his head to the side and stared at the sight before him; the creamy pale skin, orange eyes staring at him intensely, the silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. He noticed the slightly hardened member the boy was trying to suppress, and smirked.

Running a finger up his servant's leg and across his chest, the boy hissed at the cold temperature of the man's skin. Silently, Kanda stripped himself down to his pants and straddled the boy's hips. Running a long nail across the white flesh, he pressed down harder, enough to draw blood. He brought the finger to his lips and licked the red liquid off, showing his dominance. He could feel something pressing against his own hardening crotch and smirked again.

"Do you like that?" he purred.

"No," the boy gasped.

"Liar," he charged before leaning down and running his tongue up the body beneath his, then biting his neck harshly. This time, Allen's cry was of genuine pain; the skin had been broken his reddish-black demon blood was trickling out.

Not wasting anytime, Kanda twisted a pink nipple harshly, before biting the neck again, gentler this time. Bruises of varying sizes and darkness started to form as he claimed what was his.

"You will not disobey me again," he growled, before shimmying lower and gripping the hardened member below him. The younger gasped, hardening even more. "Understand?" Kanda asked while running a thumb over the weeping slit. The boy said nothing, so he yanked on the organ harshly, eliciting a hurried nod from his servant.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!"

"Good," he replied before leaning down and raking his teeth up the length, dragging his tongue along the underside. Allen arched off the bed, bound by the shackles around his wrists, and moaned. The sultry sound went straight south for both of them, heating the air between the two demons.

The tongue swirled around the head before dipping in the dripping slit, wiggling around on the most sensitive area. One finger gently moved up and down on the base, teasing the writhing teen. His hands grasped the chains, trying the break free, but his strength was weakened by the mouth engulfing his swollen arousal. His eyes rolled back into his head and Kanda chuckled around him while bobbing up and down, using his teeth and hands, tongue and suction.

Suddenly Kanda pulled back and gripped the base, hard. Allen let out a small whimper of pain before his Master quickly licked the dripping semen from the tip. Allen gasped and arched, pushing his arousal in front of his Master's face, trying to get it the attention he wanted.

Chuckling, Kanda licked it again, enjoying his game of cat and mouse. The tip was a sensitive area for his little Moyashi, and he knew it. So he continued this; sucking on the head, licking the tip and gently brushing one finger up and down the base. It was drawn out torture for the boy. This punishment was not painful; no, it was far worse. It was sinfully pleasurable. Long, drawn out pleasure that took hours to complete, if he was lucky.

Right when his little mouse was about to come and create a mess, the samurai gripped the base and sucked harder, twirled his tongue faster. He knew from experience that a refused orgasm, while still being pleasured, was painfully hot, arousing and torturous.

An hour later and Allen still hadn't been allowed to come. His throat was hoarse from moaning and screaming his Master's name. He had been denied orgasm a dozen times, and his aching member was swollen to the point of bursting. He arched, moaned and writhed as Kanda took him completely into his mouth and swallowed him. Allen's eyes rolled back into his head as the throat constricted and moved around him in an oh-so-sweetly-torturous way.

"Tired already?" Kanda teased. Allen growled in response. "Kinky today are we? Fine." Kanda let go of his grip on the member's base and moved his mouth in over-drive; sucking the head, licking the tip, raking the entire length with his teeth. He paid special attention to the tip, weeping white fluid, full to the point of bursting.

Allen screamed out his name as he came, covering them both in his creamy fluid.

"Better?" Allen nodded mutely, limp was orgasmic pleasure. The Prince unzipped his leather pants and started stroking himself, noticing how Allen stared and started to harden again. "You like this?" Allen just continued to watch, his wide eyes trailing Kanda's hand running across his own length. Kanda gasped as he thumbed his tip, digging his nail in ever-so-slightly. He bucked once, before calming down and staring at his Moyashi with pure lust in his eyes.

Then, without warning, he thrust himself into the boy beneath him. Allen cried out, in pain, as Kanda drummed him into the mattress several times before stopping and letting the boy adjust. After his pained whimpers and pants became moans of pleasure, Kanda pulled out and slammed back in, hitting that spot at just the right angle to make his servant scream.

"You like that, don't you my little slut?" Allen shook his head, but the Prince wasn't fooled. "I know you like it when I chain you up and take you. You like it rough, and only with me. Because you're _mine_."

"I'm yours!" Allen gasped. "Don't stop!"

The bed shook as their pace quickened and intensified. Biting, licking, groping, pounding. Kanda did everything he could to the boy beneath him. They came together and collapsed on the bed, covered in Allen's mess.

Kanda reached up and undid the chains around his servant's wrists. Allen pouted; it was over already. With a smirk, his Master grabbed Allen, shoved back into him and started thrusting into him against the wall, one hand holding the boy up while the other was pumping his reddened erection. Stone crumbled beneath their powerful, utterly blissful fucking.

Nobody said anything as the castle walls continued to shake and Allen's screams continued to rattle through the halls.

All night long.

* * *

So…yeah. Hooray for sexy lemons! I'm honestly very nervous about this chapter. I've never done that type of yaoi before, it's pretty big change from my other yaoi stories, which are all soft and gentle for the most part.

Let me know what you think, this chapter especially.

Well, that's all for now folks. Yullen Week is done, and I've posted all I have for the meme thing. So see you next year with more Yullen Week stuff! Also I'm starting a new story for The Hobbit, so check it out! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
